


Tacos by the Seaside

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Bobbi and Daisy have some tacos and beers and bro down after a mission.  It turns to a little more than that.





	Tacos by the Seaside

Bobbi had wide, strong hands that had seen their fair share of beatings. She’d led a physical life, and her hands showed it in tiny scars and rippled nail beds. That fell away, though, when Bobbi’s hand pressed into the small of Daisy’s back. They were just standing there, close by as they talked. Another agent had been coming past with a piece of equipment. Daisy hadn’t noticed, but Bobbi did and gently ushered Daisy out of the way. She’d found herself immediately breathless, her pulse speeding through her veins. 

They went from that hallway right to a job in California. It had been a short one, but that job hadn’t helped at all. It involved Bobbi trading on her looks to blend in and get the job done. Blending in involved a pair of shorts that came up a little higher than mid-thigh and a tank top that Bobbi clearly hadn’t bothered wearing a bra under. Daisy was on surveillance and watched Bobbi bounce down the beach as she played the bubble headed blonde. She kind of got why men went for it now. Not that she’d ever want Bobbi any way but brilliant and deadly, but the persona was a little kink Daisy hadn’t known she had. 

Bobbi had engaged her contact and was currently sitting down on a bench to put on rollerblades while they talked about a bomb in Turkey with big smiles on their faces. Sometimes the job of an Agent was a really weird one. You talked about bombs with a smile just to go undetected. Sometimes it hit Daisy just how strange it all was. Like right now she was doing the monitoring from a sunglasses booth while popping gum and playing Candy Crush with a pair of headphones on. Someone came over to her kiosk and Daisy glared at him until he left. Bobbi and her contact started rollerblading down the boardwalk and May picked them up as they went. 

Daisy paid the girl who was supposed to be at the kiosk and headed to the car. It was a cool little red convertible and Daisy had been enjoying driving it around. It wasn’t Lola, but it was a nice, zippy little thing. She headed down to the point where she was picking up Bobbi, circling the parking strip a couple of times as she waited. Her mind wandered to those shorts and Bobbi’s impossibly long legs. Bobbi came into sight, flying down the path with a smile on her face. Daisy hadn’t often seen that kind of smile and found it infectious. “You look so happy,” Daisy said as Bobbi opened the door of the car and sat down to take off her skates. 

“It’s a beautiful day, I’m rollerblading, and doing a job I love. What could be better?” Bobbi slid her feet out of the skates, leaving the socks inside. Daisy noticed how long Bobbi’s feet were and how her toenails were painted a soft shade of purple. Bobbi put her feet up out the window as Daisy drove them toward the hotel. That was where their base of operations was. Shield actually owned the top floor of the hotel and used it as a hub for intel. That also meant they were staying in this really nice hotel with a great view of the water. “Hey, are you hungry?” 

“Always,” Daisy assured Bobbi. 

“I know a great place with ahi tacos,” Bobbi offered. “It’s a little far, but…”  
Daisy turned onto the highway. “You had me at tacos.” Bobbi directed Daisy as they wound through traffic. It turned out that the place Bobbi wanted to go was pretty far away, outside the main city itself, but also on the water. Bobbi let Daisy park and then hopped out of the car in a pair of gladiator sandals. Daisy watched as Bobbi bent to adjust them when she got out of the car. Well, her and about ten guys eating on the deck. 

Bobbi sauntered up to the window and ordered in Spanish, flirting with the cook. “We’re getting house specialties,” Bobbi told Daisy as she offered her a beer. It was good Mexican beer that helped the salty, spicy chips and salsa go down. Apparently Bobbi had just told them to keep bringing food until she said stop because they’d already dropped off some guacamole and a few taquitos with spicy chicken inside. 

“Oh my God this is good.” Daisy felt like she was being a pig, but she couldn’t stop. “Wow. Just… wow.” They devoured everything put in front of them, enjoying the beer that kept coming with it. One thing was better than the next and the sun had fully set over the water by the time their pressed sugar candies came to the table. “You are going to have to roll me home. Holy crap.” Daisy rubbed her stomach, leaning against the railing with a satisfied smile. 

“Home,” Bobbi pointed out, “is not where we’re staying. And we’ve both had a few too many to drive right now.” Bobbi nodded to the beach. “How about a walk? We can get some of this digesting, maybe burn a little off.” She gave Daisy a wink that made her wonder for a second, but immediately dismiss the thought that Bobbi was flirting with her. “Give me a couple of minutes to pay and we can take a walk.” Daisy nodded and watched as Bobbi headed to the window, all smiles and sex. Daisy finished her beer and started to pick up their mess, trying not to think of her teammate like that. 

“Come on,” Bobbi wrapped her arm around Daisy’s shoulders, holding up one of those Southwest blankets with fringe. “In case we want to sit down for awhile. Also,” she held up two big bottles of water. “I used to be a Girl Scout,” Bobbi joked as she headed toward the stairs down to the sand. She’d wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, the triangle of the back covering most of her torso and the point directed Daisy’s attention right to Bobbi’s thighs. Bobbi had some of the nicest legs Daisy had ever seen. Daisy and Jemma had actually had a really weird drunken conversation about how much she liked Bobbi’s legs. Jemma had teased her like mad about it for a solid week. The fire was rekindled as Daisy watched Bobbi trek through the sand. “Catch up, slow poke!”

Daisy sped up and Bobbi slung her arm around her shoulders so they’d stick close. “Sorry, I was spacing out.” Bobbi didn’t tease her, just welcomed Daisy in close and started to tell her a story about how she’d found the taqueria in the first place. There were a few people gathered around the fires on the beach to keep the bugs away, but mostly they were alone. Bobbi found them a spot when Daisy asked to take a minute, throwing down the blanket and flopping down before patting the sand next to her. “You’re drunk.” 

“Uh… yeah,” Bobbi grinned. “Not blasted, but a real nice buzz,” she waved her hand in slow rolls as she spoke. Daisy shook her head and sat down next to Bobbi. “Ok, maybe a little more than buzzed. You?” 

Daisy thought on it for a minute. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Whoops.” Bobbi shrugged and then laid back on the blanket to look up at the sky. “Ok… how bad is this that I could eat another taco right now?” Daisy laughed. “No, I’m serious. Give me like twenty minutes and three burps and I’ll be good for at least two churros too.” 

“That’s so gross,” Daisy laughed and Bobbi just smiled over at her. “But I understand the sentiment.” She rested her hands over her swollen belly, groaning. “I’m so full, though.” 

“That’s because you’re a Lilliputian.” Bobbi ruffled Daisy’s hair and she stuck her tongue out at the blond. Daisy was surprised when Bobbi’s fingers ran through her hair. She wasn’t ruffling it anymore, just stroking through it as her attention turned back to the stars. Daisy was a little breathless actually, as Bobbi pulled her in close and started to tell her about the constellations. Bobbi smelled like siracha and beer, but also with some sort of tea underneath. Maybe that was her perfume. Daisy wanted to know for sure and shifted a little, inhaling lightly when her nose was near Bobbi’s neck. “Did you just smell me?” 

Daisy cleared her throat, freezing as she lay next to Bobbi. “Um… I wanted to know if …. uh…. yeah.” 

“It’s ok,” Bobbi assured her. Daisy felt Bobbi’s fingers run down her spine. Daisy knew what was about to happen, but she still looked up. No, probably _because_ she knew what was about to happen. Bobbi’s lips were soft and firm, a gentle swipe as the woman’s hand splayed across Daisy’s lower back. She didn’t know if it was her or Bobbi, but someone moaned and things kicked into high gear. Bobbi’s hand moved from the middle of her back to the nape of her neck as the blonde’s tongue slipped between Daisy’s lips. 

Daisy didn’t know what this was, but she was not about to say a word. She’d been thinking about Bobbi in not so collegial terms for awhile now. It felt good to know Bobbi was attracted to her, too. There wasn’t any grappling, Daisy let Bobbi lead because Bobbi was really good at leading this. They went from kissing to Daisy’s voice muffled by Bobbi’s kiss as she came on Bobbi’s fingers for the first time. And that was without even taking off her pants. She’d done this thing where she braced her arm against her thigh and used it to put more pressure into the equation. Two fingers felt like a cock right now, and Daisy was breathless. 

Bobbi’s mouth worked its way up Daisy’s stomach, moving from her navel to under her breast. Daisy’s fingers stroked through Bobbi’s hair as she leaned up to kiss the woman. “There are cabanas right there,” she nodded. “Let’s go see if one’s open.” It was a good idea considering that Daisy had no intention of stopping. They brought their blanket and waters, Bobbi holding Daisy’s hand as they ran through the sand, pulling the younger woman into her for a hard kiss when they reached the edge of the first cabana. They were all empty, it turned out, so they took the farthest one because it was the cleanest. Bobbi closed the flap and turned, smiling a little drunkenly as Daisy reached out and grabbed her. 

She wasn’t smiling for long, though, because Daisy started to kiss her deep, backing Bobbi into the double sized chaise lounge where they’d thrown their blanket. It was pretty clear Bobbi hadn’t expected that, so Daisy pushed her advantage, reaching to the hem of Bobbi’s tank and pulling it off. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so Daisy got to touch her breasts immediately. “These are freaking perfect.” She leaned in and ran her mouth down one breast while her hand stroked the other. She switched a few times before Bobbi pushed her back and made Skye loose her shirt too. 

“Bra, too. I’ve caught a couple of glimpses in the locker room and I want to confirm something.” Daisy’s brows knitted. “You have a small birthmark on your right breast that looks like a crescent moon.” From the way she reacted, Bobbi knew she was right. She reached behind Daisy and unhooked her bra, eyes closed as she slipped her hands into the cups and stroked strong thumbs down the sides. “Just here.” Her thumb stopped on Daisy’s birthmark and she shuddered, thinking her knees were going to go out from under her. Bobbi pushed Daisy’s bra off and grinned. “See?” She leaned in and ran her mouth over the birthmark. “Just like I thought.” 

“Good spy skills,” Daisy laughed as Bobbi leaned in to kiss the birthmark. The little kiss turned into a soft sucking of the skin, changing the tenor of Daisy’s voice. And Bobbi had a really nice mouth. Her lips wrapped around Daisy’s nipple and caught her breathless in a few moments. “W… wow… Bobbi.” Daisy’s fingers ran through Bobbi’s hair, tugging on it and getting a groan from the woman. Bobbi tossed Daisy onto her back, following after so she could kiss the under side of her breast, using her teeth on the sensitive skin until Daisy’s hips were jumping, her thighs wrapped round Bobbi’s waist. 

Bobbi’s thigh pushed in tight against Daisy, pushing between her thighs so Daisy could rock. It was skin-to-skin, warm and soft with lots of lean muscle underneath. Bobbi was beautiful. Daisy wanted to kiss every inch of the woman. It seemed that Bobbi had the same idea and pushed her face between Daisy’s breasts. Down she went, unhooking Daisy’s ankles so she could pull down her jeans. Bobbi’s hands spread over Daisy’s thighs when they were revealed and her mouth was on them within moments. Daisy was surprised that Bobbi had left on her underwear. They weren’t exactly sexy, just a pair of black boy shorts. Clearly Bobbi disagreed as her hands wouldn’t leave the soft cotton, her mouth running all over Daisy’s stomach. 

Daisy’s drunken brain caught up with a thought, her body freezing. “What,” Bobbi asked, looking genuinely concerned by the change of expression on Daisy’s face. 

“… what about Hunter,” Daisy whispered. Bobbi’s expression was sweet, like an adult coddling a child. 

“Hunter knows. We’re in an open relationship… or… “ Bobbi tried to reason it out. “When we’re in a relationship with each other, it’s open.” She seemed to not exactly know if she and Hunter were on or off at the moment. That made Daisy both uncomfortable and amused. “Either way, it’s ok.” Bobbi ran her hands over Daisy’s shoulders and laced her fingers with the other woman’s. Daisy shifted lower and lower until she knelt between Daisy’s thighs, looking up at her through thick eyelashes. She sucked along the line of Daisy’s underwear, pulling them down and revealing more skin to kiss it seemed. Daisy’s body was on fire by the time Bobbi had her naked.

“Not one bit of self doubt,” Bobbi commented as Daisy immediately spread her legs, propping both heels up on the edge of the chaise while she looked down at Bobbi. “I fucking love that.” And then Daisy could barely breathe because Bobbi was tormenting her, that dirty mouth wrapped around her clit, making Daisy breathless and dizzy. She was calling out for Bobbi, trembling as she soared higher then dropped over and over, Bobbi’s fingers stroking her thighs and gently parting her folds. She’d get close and Daisy kept pulling herself back, not wanting this to end. Bobbi looked up at the third time, brows knitted. “You know you can have more than one right?”  
That was what let Daisy loose. She came hard against Bobbi’s mouth, not being allowed so much as a breath before Bobbi sunk two fingers into her, making Daisy squeak and grab her own breast. She squeezed, thumb rubbing her nipple as Bobbi did her very best to get Daisy to lose her mind. Bobbi knew her way around the female anatomy and it took only minutes for her to be on the brink again. Bobbi’s fingers were moving, mostly though they were stretching. Daisy felt full and as she came, her body clamped down hard around Bobbi’s fingers. 

She was loud enough that if anyone was on the beach with them they’d easily have heard. She collapsed against the chaise, tugging at Bobbi because Daisy didn’t think she could do any more. “Come back up here,” Daisy asked. “I need a breather then I’m going to try very hard to be half as good as you are at that.” Daisy’s fingers traveled down Bobbi’s spine, bumping and stroking the knots. 

“Been awhile since you’ve been with a woman?” 

“Other than myself, yes. But I think I remember the basics.” Daisy insiuated a thigh between Bobbi’s legs, rocking slowly. “I will happily take directions and suggestions though.” Daisy considered Bobbi a moment and then smiled. “Want to see something cool?”

“Always.” Bobbi held out her hand when Daisy reached for it. She jumped a mile as Daisy’s fingers started to shake just a little. “Holy crap.” 

“I experimented a little.” Then she gave Bobbi this shy smile that seemed to work as a way to get the woman to kiss her and guide Daisy’s hand between her legs. It took a little figuring out as far as intensity and finger placement, but once she had it, Bobbi started moaning. Daisy barely had to move her fingers so that left her other hand and mouth free to roam. Bobbi started to move, her body doing a slow roll as her eyes closed. She was in ecstasy and Daisy knew it was her responsibility to keep that going. Bobbi’s moans were almost rhythmic, the slight vibration Daisy was pulsing through her audible now and again. Her face froze before her back arched hard and Bobbi let out this desperate, strangled sound as she gripped Daisy’s thigh hard enough to bruise. She also let out a string of profanity that was mighty impressive as far as Daisy was concerned. 

“St… Stop. Christ… that’s… wow…” Daisy slowed the pulse then stopped, smiling at the way Bobbi’s body still jerked now and again. “Daisy Jesus.” Bobbi pulled her into another kiss, wrapping her legs around Daisy’s middle seemingly just because she could. “Wow.” Bobbi’s hair was in her face and her whole body was flushed. Daisy also noticed how her legs would jerk now and again. “Best sex trick ever. Give me ten minutes and we’re going again.” Daisy opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t come up with a reasonable denial. Maybe tomorrow she’d wake up with a hangover and some regrets, but tonight had been incredible so far and she wasn’t about to stop now.


End file.
